El amor tiene mil formas
by Anadette
Summary: El amor tiene mil formas, ya sea como parejas, amigos, hermanos, hijos, padres, etc. Serie de one-shots sobre personajes de los libros y las relaciones que existen entre ellos. CAPÍTULO 2: Clary y Jace
1. Alma

**Disclaimer: **TMI y sus personajes pertenecer a Cassandra Clare.

**Alma **(Magnus y Alec):

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando Magnus entró agotado en su apartamento. Se sentía un poco frustrado ya que no había logrado conseguir la información que estaba buscando y el trabajo de esa noche había sido tan cansador como tedioso, pero era a lo que debía dedicarse siendo un brujo, ¿no? Específicamente el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn; no había necesidad de ser modesto.

Las habitaciones estaban oscuras, lo cual no era de sorprender tras su larga ausencia de ese día, aun así la ausencia de _Presidente Miau,_ que no había ido a recibirlo como era su costumbre, le resultó curiosa. Chasqueó los dedos y una ligera llamita azul brotó de ellos iluminando su camino a la sala en busca de su desaparecido gato, sin embargo su sorpresa fue aún mayor al encontrar a Alec tendido de cualquier forma en el sofá con _Presidente_ a su lado y los dos completamente dormidos.

No habían quedado de verse esa noche ya que ambos tenían cosas que hacer, pero Magnus notó como la habitual combinación de alegría y anhelo que lo embargaban cada vez que veía al chico comenzaba a expandirse en su pecho ante el simple hecho de tenerlo allí en ese momento.

Intentando no hacer algún ruido que pudiera despertarlo, se acercó hasta donde Alec se encontraba y se acuclilló al lado del sofá para poder mirarlo a gusto. A través de la tenue iluminación creada por las azuladas llamitas danzantes que se posaban en su mano, contempló fascinado las pálidas facciones, de aquel bello rostro, relajadas por el sueño. Sí, Alec era hermoso, y lo que quizás lo hacía más atrayente era el hecho de que él mismo no era consciente de ello.

¿Qué iba a hacer con él?, se preguntó Magnus al tiempo que un débil suspiró escapaba de sus labios. ¿Qué iba a ser de ellos?

Desde hacía varios días no podía quitarse de la cabeza el asunto concerniente a su inmortalidad y la mortalidad del chico. Casi podía ver como algo tangible el miedo que Alec sentía respecto a ello y a pesar de todo lo que él había hecho, todavía no podía encontrar una solución que lo satisficiera hasta el punto de llevarlo a tomar una decisión definitiva. Cualquiera podría pensar que con una vida tan larga como la suya debía estar acostumbrado a perder a quienes quería y en parte así era; el dolor se amortiguaba con el tiempo y llegado a cierto punto cada nueva perdida se había hecho más fácil de sobrellevar que la anterior, pero con Alec… con Alec sentía que algo era diferente y por primera vez la posibilidad de enfrentarse a su perdida lo tenía asustado. Si tan solo pudiera…

Sus sombrías meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas de golpe cuando Alec se removió ligeramente entre sueños para cambiar de posición. Magnus, al percatarse de lo incómodo que parecía el chico recostado en aquel sofá, con las largas piernas colgando fuera de este y _Presidente _ocupando buena parte del escaso espacio disponible, no pudo más que sonreír pesaroso y mover la cabeza resignado ante aquel descuido tan propio del muchacho.

—Alexander, venga, despierta —le dijo con suavidad a su novio al tiempo que le apartaba tiernamente un mechón del negro cabello que le cubría parte del rostro—. Alec, cariño, vamos a la cama.

Poco a poco los ojos del chico se abrieron y se posaron somnolientos sobre él. Ante la luz de las llamas, el precioso tono azul de estos parecía un poco más oscuro; una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando pareció recocerlo y comprender por qué estaba allí.

—Llegas tarde —le dijo Alec con la voz enronquecida por el sueño. Respiró hondamente y al cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho, las blanquecinas cicatrices de las antiguas Marcas que tenía cerca del cuello se hicieron más visibles en contraste con su piel clara y la oscura tela de la camiseta de manga larga que llevaba—. ¿Una noche difícil?

—Veamos… Buscar un poco de información por aquí, algunos cuantos hechizos por allá. Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre —le respondió el brujo con desenfado, intentando que él no notara su cansancio—. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿También una noche difícil?

—Mmm… Reuniones de la Clave que parece que no llevan a nada; un desagradable encuentro con un par de demonios raum y mi madre que está un poco enfadada. Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre —los ojos azules de Alec dejaban traslucir cierto aire de culpabilidad y también un poco de vergüenza, lo cual se hiso más evidente cuando un leve rubor le cubrió las mejillas—. Sé que no habíamos quedado hoy, pero… quería verte. Te extrañaba.

El corazón de Magnus, que siempre latía lento y con un ritmo acompasado, pareció acelerarse un poco ante aquella inesperada confesión. De los dos, era siempre a Alec a quien le costaba más poner en palabras lo que sentía o deseaba, motivo por el cual a veces el brujo se preguntaba sino lo estaría presionando demasiado con sus muestras de afecto y su carácter más abierto. Al parecer no.

Teniendo cuidado de no extinguir las llamitas que aún crepitaban en su mano, se inclinó lo suficiente para que sus labios se posaran sobre la boca del chico en un suave beso. Al separarse, su novio lo miró con el vulnerable cariño que le demostraba a veces y posó su mano abierta sobre la mejilla de Magnus.

—Brillas, ¿sabes? —su tono era divertido—. De hecho, brillas mucho; creo que solo por eso te reconocí nada más despertar.

Magnus volvió a besarlo otra vez, pero en aquella ocasión la ternura del beso anterior se vio remplazada por una necesidad pasional, urgente y exigente que parecía consumirlo por entero. Notó la sorpresa inicial de Alec y como luego poco a poco este se relajaba y entreabría los labios bajo los suyos invitándolo a continuar.

Si hubiese sido posible, a Magnus le hubiese gustado permanecer en ese momento para siempre. Entrelazados en aquel extraño abrazo junto a Alec, semitumbados sobre el estrecho sofá, escasamente iluminados por la luz producida por la magia y con su gato bufando enfadado porque le habían despertado. Sí, le hubiese gustado poder preservar eternamente ese instante y así no tener que enfrentarse nunca más al miedo que surgía dentro de él cada vez que comprendía que la mortalidad de aquel chico era algo inevitable.

El corazón seguía latiéndole a un ritmo desbocado cuando sus ojos recorrieron aquel amado rostro. Alec tenía las mejillas violentamente arreboladas y los ojos le brillaban de un modo casi febril. Con sus largos dedos enjoyados, Magnus trazó con delicadeza el rastro que su purpurina azul había dejado al caer sobre él.

—Ahora, tú también brillas —le dijo con solemnidad.

Si hubiera sido completamente egoísta, habría deseado con todas sus fuerzas poder otorgarle la inmortalidad a Alec. No quería perderlo, temía que algo dentro de él se rompiera de forma irreparable si eso ocurría; pero la parte que le amaba, la que deseaba su felicidad por sobre todo, sabía que no podría condenarlo jamás a aquel castigo. Vivir eternamente y ver como todo lo que querías se iba perdiendo cada vez más en un pasado más y más difuso era doloroso. No, no deseaba para Alec algo así aunque él tuviera que sufrir eternamente su ausencia.

La vida solo era un día, se recordó Magnus. Había vivido tanto, tantas vidas distintas que a veces le resultaba difícil recordarlo, pero mirando a aquel chico de expresión seria y ojos azules, un recuerdo largamente olvidado en la memoria pareció brotar de pronto: no importaba la mortalidad de una persona, pues el alma sería eternamente inmortal.

El muchacho tímido y falto de confianza en si mismo, el Cazador de sombras que estaba dispuesto a luchar y arriesgar la vida sin dudar por los que quería, el hermano protector, el amigo leal, el buen hijo, el compañero, el guerrero, el amante… Esa era la esencia de Alec, la cual se ampliaría con el paso de los años con cada experiencia vivida hasta el día que muriera; esa era la vida que Magnus no deseaba robarle por mucho que le doliera la idea de su pérdida.

No era completamente egoísta para condenarlo a una vida eterna, pero si lo suficiente para desear tener más y más de su alma; tanto, que si en algún momento Alec llegara a faltarle, siempre tendría un pedacito de su inmortalidad con él; un trozo de aquel chico que nunca dejaría escapar y le recordaría su propia mortalidad.

—¿Magnus? —le preguntó su novio con la incertidumbre presente en sus ojos ante su extraño silencio.

—Tienes mi alma, Alec; lo sabes, ¿verdad? —lo besó en la frente y durante un breve momento se permitió quedarse así, con los ojos cerrados y tan cerca de él que podía notar como sus alientos se mesclaban y el ligero y casi imperceptible aleteo de sus oscuras pestañas—. ¿Me darías un poquito de la tuya?

Alec lo miró asombrado, claramente sin entender lo que él quería decir ni como responderle.

—Yo…

Magnus no esperó su respuesta, quizás porque tenía miedo de oírla. Lentamente volvió a besarlo, una y otra vez hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento y su pregunta pareció quedar en el olvido.

El brujo se puso de pie y tiró de la mano de Alec para ayudarle a incorporarse también, sonriendo al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro del chico después de pasar quien sabía cuánto tiempo durmiendo en tan mala posición.

—Deberías haberme esperado en la cama, Alexander; esta sin duda ha sido una pésima idea, una idea muy mala —lo regaño con tono cariñoso. Con su mano aún sujeta entre la suya los dos recorrieron el camino hasta su habitación—. ¿Quieres que te de un masaje? Creo que estoy demasiado cansado para usar magia, pero si es necesario podría hacer una excepción por ti, cariño.

—Estoy bien, solo necesito dormir unas cuantas horas —murmuró Alec tras él. El brujo lo oyó tomar aire ruidosamente, parecía como si le costara respirar y se estuviera ahogando—. Y… Magnus…

—¿Sí? —se volteó a mirarlo, pero los ojos del chico estaban clavados en el piso y parte de su cabello oscuro le ensombrecía el rostro haciendo imposible, por la escasa iluminación, el ver su expresión—. ¿Alec?

—Puedes tenerla —le dijo entre dientes antes de soltarse de su mano y entrar a toda prisa en el cuarto.

Magnus se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de su habitación, donde su novio acababa de desaparecer, sin entender que era lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Eh…? Alec, ¿qué es lo que puedo tener? —le preguntó confundido mientras lo seguía dentro. Tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada cuando llegó al interior del cuarto y vio a su novio ya metido en la cama y dándole la espalda—. ¿Alexander?

—Mi… mi alma. ¿No me la habías pedido? —le dijo el chico con voz amortiguada y medio oculto debajo de la colcha—. Buenas noches, Magnus.

Magnus casi podía imaginar a la perfección la expresión avergonzada de su rostro al decirle aquello. Un súbito arrebató de júbilo y ternura se inflamó en su pecho y se apresuró a desvestirse para meterse en la cama junto a él, rodearlo con un brazo y atraerlo hacia sí.

No quería pensar en la mortalidad ni la inmortalidad. No le importaba lo que podía depararles el próximo año, ni diez años más, ni siquiera el día siguiente. Se contentaba con tener a Alec allí esa noche, en sus brazos; sentir el sutil aroma a sándalo impregnado en su piel y notar el calor que manaba de su cuerpo. Lo abrazó un poco más, y dejó que sus labios rozaran levemente la suave piel del cuello y la nuca; buscó su mano y entrelazó los dedos de ambos como si de aquel modo pudiera dejarle claro que no pensaba dejarlo ir.

—Buenas noches, Alec —le susurró al oído antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar satisfecho—. Buenas noches.

* * *

_Bueno, comenzando a escribir en esta sección y esperando que a quien haya leído le haya gustado, claro._

_Como queda especificado en el sumario, esto será un conglomerado de pequeños one-shot de diversas parejas, no necesariamente románticas, y las situaciones pueden transcurrir sin un tiempo cronológico entre libro y libro._

_Sugerencias, comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos. Y por supuesto, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer._


	2. Beso

**Beso **(Clary y Jace)

Fallaba de nuevo, ¡maldición!

Con paso lo más digno posible, Clary se acercó hacia la pared de la sala de entrenamiento donde estaban ubicados los blancos para practicar el lanzamiento de cuchillos. Esa tarde, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no podía concentrarse en nada y cada uno de sus intentos había acabado en un fracaso tras otro. Era muy frustrante.

—Estás demasiado tensa, por eso no puedes concentrarte y acertarle —le comentó Jace que estaba tras ella "supervisando" su entrenamiento.

Dispuesta a defender su duro trabajo, Clary estaba volviendo la cabeza para decirle lo que pensaba de sus consejos cuando, para su sorpresa, él posó con suavidad las manos sobre sus hombros y le masajeó los agarrotados músculos aliviando la tensión. Aquello era algo que no había sucedido en días, pensó con el corazón acelerado y rogando que ese momento se alargara eternamente. Para que Jace dejara de mirarla con tristeza y un enorme miedo a lastimarla…

Pero no fue así, y cuando el chico se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó de su lado de golpe

—Necesitas relajarte un poquito más. Ya sabes, respirar hondo, visualizar el demonio, sus puntos débiles y lanzar. Muy fácil —le dijo con desenfado, como si el momento anterior no hubiera ocurrido.

—Podría intentar visualizarte a ti —respondió Clary con fingida dulzura e intentando dominar su mal genio—. Estoy convencida de que lo lograría.

—Oh, y yo estoy seguro de que sería una visión fantástica, pero lo más probable es que desees atacarme de un modo muy distinto —añadió el chico, claramente divertido y encantado ante la idea del modo en que ella sin duda querría "atacarlo"—. Piensa en los problemas que luego podría causarte al enfrentarte con un demonio de verdad. Sería bastante desagradable ver que intentaras besarlo; y peligroso, si me permites decirlo.

A pesar de que su humor esa tarde no era el mejor, Clary no pudo evitar reírse de aquella tontería. Eso, se dijo, era lo que le gustaba y la frustraba de Jace a partes iguales; pareciera como si él pudiera meterse dentro de su cabeza y saber que necesitaba y como para hacerla sentirse mejor aunque ella no deseara que fuera así. Quería enfadarse con su novio por un millón de cosas pero él lo hacía imposible.

—Sí, supongo que sería peligroso. Podría ser que terminara cambiándote por un demonio, Jace.

Lo oyó reír también, y cuando sus fuertes brazos la rodearon tentativamente, a pesar del nerviosismo inicial que aquel gesto le produjo, Clary se permitió bajar la guardia y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho dispuesta a disfrutar de aquella extraña y escasa oportunidad.

Clary notó con exactitud el momento preciso en que Jace fue consciente nuevamente de lo que había hecho; de cómo él se daba cuenta del peligro al que la arriesgaba al acercarla de aquella manera hacia sí. Podía percibir a través de su abrazo la tensión que lo embargaba como algo muy vivo; el miedo latente de saber que tal vez podía lastimarla como a una frágil muñeca si permitía que su deseo de tenerla cerca se descontrolaba. Sin embargo y a pesar de ello, en esa ocasión Jace no la apartó de su lado, simplemente la besó con rapidez en la pelirroja coronilla aunque no hiso ningún intento de hacer algo más aparte de mantener aquel ligero contacto entre ellos.

¿Cuánto tiempo más iban a tener que soportar esa situación?, se preguntó. Era obvio que para ambos estaba resultando una experiencia muy difícil.

Cada día Clary agradecía el hecho de que Jace siguiera estando junto a ella. Después de casi haberlo perdido al atravesarlo con _Gloriosa_, que siguiera vivo era un milagro y el hecho de que tuviera dentro de él el fuego celestial parecía el menor de sus problemas. De momento su novio parecía estar bien, mientras pudiera mantenerse bajo control no resultaba ser un peligro para ninguno de ellos ni para sí mismo, pero al saber tan poco sobre lo que le ocurría, Clary no podía evitar preocuparse cada día más al darse cuenta de que no encontraban una solución y su relación con Jace resultaba hasta cierto punto absurdamente platónica.

Pero no tenía derecho a deprimirse, no cuando sabía que él también lo estaba pasando mal y sin embargo intentaba que no le afectara, por ella; para no hacerla sentir triste. Decidida, tomó aire y se volvió entre sus brazos para mirar a Jace con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Su gesto de dolor la desconcertó.

—No deberías haber hecho eso —le dijo el chico al tiempo que la apartaba de su lado con suavidad, retrocedía un par de pasos para alejarse de ella y se llevaba las manos a la espalda como si esa fuera la manera más segura de no volver a tocarla.

—¿No debería haber hecho qué? —le preguntó Clary confundida y dolida a partes iguales. Al darse cuenta de que los ojos dorados de Jace estaban cargados de una triste resignación, comprendió a que era lo que se refería y se sintió culpable y avergonzada de sí misma—. Ah… eso. Lo siento, puede que hayas tenido razón.

—Yo siempre tengo razón. Lo mejor será que no me sigas mirando así ni me sonrías de ese modo, Clary. De hecho, lo más seguro para los dos sería que llevaras puesta una máscara cada vez que estemos juntos. Sí, creo que debería conseguirte una antes de que termines volviéndome loco.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, Jace Lightwood —le advirtió—. Sabes que eso no solucionaría el verdadero problema.

Él la fulminó con la mirada, y durante un breve instante Clary se inquietó pensando en si el chico se pondría a arder a causa del enfado; no era probable, pero preferiría no comprobarlo. Jace debió percatarse de su preocupación, porque respiró profundamente y permitió que el aire escapara de sus labios en un intento por serenarse. Aun así, en su frustración, se pasó una mano por el rubio cabello dejándolo desordenado. Tuvo que contener el impulso que sintió de alargar la mano y arreglárselo, estaba segurísima de que a él aquello no le iba a gustar.

—Esto no está funcionando —reconoció Jace con tono fatalista—. Verte todos los días y aun así tener que mantener siempre las distancias va a acabar conmigo. Cada vez que Simon se te acerca deseo golpearlo, y no porque sea un idiota, que lo es, sino porque él puede tocarte libremente y yo no. Anoche incluso estaba enfadado cuando vi a Luke darte un abrazo. ¡Al tipo que es como tu padre!

Eso era… inesperado, se dijo Clary. Aun así, no se dejó desviar del tema principal y continuó:

—Lamento que te sientas así, pero eres tú quien prefiere que nos mantengamos alejados —le dijo la chica recordándole la decisión que él mismo había tomado—. Yo confío en que no me harás daño. Si vamos con cuidado…

Jace negó con un gesto rotundo.

—Si me descuido aunque sea un poco, podrías terminar ardiendo. No voy a arriesgarme a ponerte en peligro, Clary.

Hubiera deseado gritar de lo enfadada que estaba, o mejor aún, golpear algo. Claro que no estaba enojada con Jace, que al igual que ella solo era víctima de todo aquello, sino que estaba molesta con el destino que los ponía en situaciones imposibles una y otra vez y con Sebastian por haber sido el responsable de todo aquello y que seguía manteniendo un miedo constante sobre sus cabezas.

—No sabes como desearía que nuestras discusiones fueran sobre cosas más simples, como si vamos al cine o nos quedamos en casa el fin de semana o que comida pedimos para cenar. Incluso sobre la mejor manera de matar un demonio rapiñador; ya sabes, algo como "creo que tu técnica puede tener algunas deficiencias".

Cuando Jace se echó a reír, Clary pudo vislumbrar en él al chico cazador de sombras que siempre había sido: encantador, seguro de si mismo y un poquito arrogante; dejando por un breve instante a un lado al muchacho que vivía preocupado de lastimarla y que a pesar de intentar ocultarlo era infeliz por no poder estar cerca de ella.

—Ya te lo he dicho —le dijo él con su encantadora sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Una sonrisa que ahora lucía muy poco en su presencia—. Nuestros problemas no son como los de las demás parejas. Pero eso no hace que te quiera menos.

Clary tenía tantas cosas que decirle… Había tanto dentro de ella que deseaba sacar fuera en un intento por aliviar la carga que sentía que él llevaba, pero… no sabía cómo lograrlo; las palabras no parecían querer salir de sus labios.

Finalmente, le sonrió resignada, cansada de seguir aquella absurda discusión que no llevaría a ningún sitio.

—Yo también te quiero, Jace —un estremecimiento de placer la recorrió cuando su mirada, aquella que solo tenía para ella y que dejaba la parte más vulnerable de su alma al descubierto, se encontró con la suya—. Pero debemos reconocer que esto de poner la contención en práctica se nos está dando fatal.

—Supongo que es comprensible. Tener que pasar tanto tiempo conmigo y no poder hacerme nada debe ser duro para ti. Estoy seguro de que lo sería para cualquiera —añadió—. Sabes que suelo tener ese efecto en la gente.

—Y en los demonios, y los subterráneos seguramente —le dijo divertida Clary. Se dejó caer en una de las bancas de la sala para descansar un poco y dio un golpecito a su lado para que Jace se sentara junto a ella, algo que él hiso de inmediato aunque dejando la mínima distancia prudente entre ellos—. Nunca pensé que iba a extrañar tanto besarte.

Al oír el estrangulado gemido de Jace, Clary compendió, arrepentida, que había hablado de más. No había sido su intención atormentarlo con eso, simplemente lo había dicho sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—No digas eso —le suplicó su novio con tono pesaroso. Jace, que parecía bastante cansado, se frotó con fuerza los ojos con una mano—. Yo también lo extraño, ¡no te imaginas lo que deseo hacerlo! Pero tu seguridad, Clary… Tu seguridad es lo principal para mí.

Retrocediendo meses atrás, Clary casi podía ver en perspectiva todo por lo que habían pasado y que cosas ganaron y perdieron en ese trayecto. Había estado a punto de perderlo en innumerables veces, de hecho, en dos ocasiones creyó que su muerte era algo seguro y sin embargo en ese instante tenía a Jace junto a ella, y él la amaba, y ella le amaba a él. Debería ser agradecida y poder conformarse con lo que tenían, de momento, pero por más que se lo repetía y sabía que era lo correcto eso no siempre bastaba.

Al bajar la vista, vio como las manos de ambos, que estaban apoyadas sobre el banco, casi se rozaban. Si solo la movía unos pocos centímetros, la suya rozaría la de él y sentiría el calor que desprendía y la embriagadora sensación que tranquilidad y alegría que siempre notaba cuando lo tenía cerca.

Sí, extrañaba besar a Jace, pero no solo por el beso en si mismo, sino por lo que representaba para ellos; por cómo se sentía ella estando en sus brazos y permitiéndose esos momentos de completa entrega. Pero sobre todo anhelaba recuperar al Jace que parecía ser dueño del mundo, el temerario que no temía a nada, porque ahora cada vez que la miraba parecía tener miedo de ella, o mejor dicho del daño que él pudiera hacerle; y Clary no deseaba eso.

Jace le había dicho unas semanas atrás que siempre habían estado mejor juntos, y ella solo podía estar de acuerdo con ello. No importaba que pasara, mientras que estuvieran uno al lado del otro podrían superar cualquier cosa. Haría bien en recordárselo.

Tomando una decisión, Clary colocó su mano sobre la del chico que levantó la cabeza de golpe y la miró un poco alarmado, aunque no se apartó de su contacto. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, se armó de valor y posó sus labios sobre los de él en un sorpresivo beso.

Fue un mero contacto; apenas un beso de unos pocos segundos y que sin embargo parecía haberlo cambiado todo para ellos. Habían tenido besos mejores, Clary lo tenía muy claro: besos más apasionados, más dulces, más excitantes; besos de despedidas, por diversión o para terminar con un enfado; y a pesar de todo, aquel era especial, era diferente y ambos lo sabían.

Era un beso que les daba esperanzas.

La vida de un cazador de sombras era dura, un círculo completo de eterna lucha y peligro… y ella lo había escogido; para poder proteger a quienes quería, por Jace, incluso por si misma. Porque tenía la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran a pesar de la amenaza que Sebastian representaba para sus vidas. Porque deseaba ser como aquel beso, una pequeña llamita que alumbrara aunque fuera un poco en la oscuridad.

Esperó pacientemente el regaño de Jace. Sus ojos dorados, fijos en ella, parecía enormes y la observaban con una expresión que variaba entre la incredulidad por lo que había hecho, la satisfacción y el enfado que sin duda sentía porque lo hubiera desobedecido. Clary no iba a disculparse, no pensaba hacerlo, pero cuando fue a abrir la boca para defenderse, las grandes manos del chico la sujetaron por los brazos, manteniéndola inmóvil en el banco.

—Eso ha sido peligroso —le dijo Jace con firmeza, aun así una sonrisa de puro deleite asomó a sus labios—. Pero ha sido un buen riesgo. Me alegro de estar enamorado de una chica valiente.

—Esa soy yo —respondió Clary, aliviada.

Le hubiera gustado echarle los brazos al cuello y decirle que ya no tenían nada que temer, pero evidentemente sería una mentira. Pero esa pequeña llamita de esperanza les vendría bien, estaba segura de eso. Jace parecía más contento, y ella… se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Creo que deberíamos seguir practicando. Intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido, ya sabes —Clary fue a ponerse de pie pero el cazador de sombras aun la tenía sujeta—. ¿Jace, el entrenamie…?

El beso de él fue tan sorpresivo como el que ella le había dado antes, breve pero tan intenso como una descarga eléctrica. Tan maravilloso como Jace y su sonrisa. Cuando el chico volvió a inclinarse hacia ella, Clary cerró los ojos y no hiso intento de apartarse al notar sus labios sobre los suyos, más que dispuesta a disfrutar del momento.

—Me parece una idea fantástica. Yo estaba pensando lo mismo —le dijo él con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa maliciosa—. Tenemos mucho que practicar.

Clary también sonrió.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Jace Lightwood. Completamente de acuerdo —le dijo, antes de volver a besarlo.

* * *

_Bueno, ya está el segundo one-shot de un total que espero sean veintiséis. Intentaré actualizar cada dos semanas si me queda tiempo entre el resto de mis historias largas. _

_Espero que este capítulo también les guste y muchas gracias para todos quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer el anterior y a quienes dejaron algún comentario. Hasta la próxima actualización, que si Dios quiere será de Simon e Izzy._

**_Basileia75:_**_ Muchas gracias por leer y me alegra saber que te ha gustado. Como esperabas, ahora le ha tocado el turno a Clary y Jace. La idea es ir turnando a las parejas y las perspectivas. _

**_MagicFaerie:_**_ Para mí también es una bonita sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, sobre todo ya que la historia de VK ya está casi concluida. Una vez que termine los fanfics que tengo en desarrollo, tengo intención de escribir uno de esta pareja como historia más larga. A comienzos del próximo año, si es posible; de momento solo serán one-shot. Gracias por leer y espero siga siendo de tu agrado._

**_Mikuniru:_**_ Me alegra mucho saber que te gustó el one-shot anterior y espero que este también lo haya hecho a pesar de no ser malec, aunque más adelante tocaran otros capítulos sobre esta linda pareja. Muchas gracias por leer._

**_Anette-lizzie:_**_ Muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo me alegra saber que te ha gustado. Espero que el resto de las historias también lo hagan ya sean de esta pareja o de otras._

**_Anni:_**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y confío en que te sigan gustando los demás one-shot. _

**_JaeryDeCarstairs:_**_ Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado y espero que las demás también lo sigan haciendo._


End file.
